Never Again
by Pey119
Summary: Oneshot. Just like many others who never should have died young, Nico meets his end in a school hallway. (obviously some triggering content. This fic was written to raise awareness not to try and make school shootings a fantasy world)


**AN: School shootings have been going on for years and we're working to stop them when they should have been stopped a long time ago. I write to hopefully spread some awareness and try to get the feelings out. For those who've died in school shootings, we don't want them to have just died in vain with no change or cause of action. We want them to be remembered, we want to at least do this for those who can't do anything anymore.**

**And children in schools aren't the only victims of gun violence. There's teachers and coaches, and there's other mass shootings that take place on streets and in restaurants.**

**And this needs to be stopped.**

* * *

(I'm coming home. I'm coming home.)

His heart was beating and he ran ran ran because that's all he could do when a gun was pointed at him.

"Don't move!"

Screams. A gun going off off off

Bodies hitting the floor. Bullets breaking through bones and walls and muscles and heads.

(I promised I would get home safe)

Nico knew who was doing this, maybe he could have stopped him if he tried. But the fear was rushing through his veins and he couldn't stop his legs from running because that's all his body told him to do.

So many people were screaming. And then he ran down a hall and it was silent. It was scary. His feet slapped against the floor and he tried to find a staircase tried to find a way out could only pray he didn't need to jump from the third story windows-

The gun was in front of him and he was turning around and going the opposite direction as bullets were fired at him one after the other and he could smell the Fourth of July.

(Dad, I should have kissed you goodbye)

Nico thought he was in the clear but he kept running and running and finally he saw a staircase. A way out! He was going to live! But then all at once his legs went numb and his face was against the dirty floor and he could see blood seep into his blurring vision.

He hadn't gotten hit, he couldn't have. He felt no pain. But he couldn't keep running though his body told him to and his legs wouldn't move and his arms stayed still and all he could smell were fireworks and he wondered if he had fallen asleep somewhere somehow because he had stayed up the whole night before.

(I can't run anymore, momma)

His legs were heavy, so heavy, and his back felt like a weight was sinking into it. The blood made its way to his nose. He coughed and coughed and tried to get oxygen but it smelled so strong and it was so much and so red and that's he could see.

Once Nico had loved the color blue. It was all he ever saw when he went to Percy Jackson's house. He tried to convince himself that it was blue that he was seeing, that he must be in Percy's room, but it kept coming and it smelled like iron and it choked him.

(there was no pain, momma, but I was so heavy and there were lights and I think I heard your voice)

His vision was getting darker, and Nico wondered if this was it. The test he had been so worried about now seemed like nothing. He would have been the first to graduate...he would have been the first...

(I tried to make you proud, momma, but I couldn't run fast enough)

Police sirens rang rang rang but they seemed too far away and they wouldn't make it there before the darkness took over his vision. People were still screaming but nobody was around and he wondered if he would die all alone somewhere he never should have even felt fear.

And then he heard a familiar voice but he couldn't see anymore and it felt like he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

(I should have went skydiving when I had the chance)

(I shouldn't have worried so much about Chemistry)

(Percy Jackson will never know how I felt)

"Nico!"

"Nico!"

….

….

..

It was too far away and suddenly it wasn't there anymore and everything smelled like death and the end and oh god this really was the end.

(There was a light, momma, and it came so suddenly it should have scared me)

But he wasn't scared and he saw the light above him and the peace was so strong he couldn't do anything but let himself feel lighter and lighter and lighter.

(I loved you, Percy Jackson, and I didn't get to say it)

(I don't know how you'll live with another child dead, dad, but I don't blame you for anything I've yelled at you for in the past)

(Momma, I think I see you in the light, and Bianca's eyes are there and it's so bright and comfortable and someone up there is reaching for me and I think I wanna reach for them)

He was so light. No pain or worries or stress and holy shit this was it.

The End.

No more tries.

No second chances.

There was no start over screen.

(I wanna reach for you all, can I reach for you?)

Nico thought he raised his hand up but nothing felt right and he wasn't sure if he had a body anymore because everything was so light.

(I didn't get to graduate and I didn't get to love but now I think I'm safe)

(And I'm sorry that I'm saying goodbye)

.

.

.

(Goodbye)


End file.
